


Fifteen Minutes

by Mulderist1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e04 Detour, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/pseuds/Mulderist1013
Summary: A little Drabble about what transpired after Mulder left Scully alone in the hotel room in Detour.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 15





	Fifteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> No beta on this, just wanted to write something short. Also was hesitant to post but finally decided to do it.

“When I get back we can build a tower of furniture, okay?” His smile beamed as he adjusted his coat. And just like that he was gone into the night driven by a hunch.

She looked over at his untouched wine glass on the table and took the liberty of finishing it herself. The back of her thumb caught a drop that slipped to her bottom lip. She returned the glass and took a slow walk across the room. The evening had taken a turn in the wrong direction quicker than she expected. 

The team building seminar was going to be a way of easing back into the field after her illness. She also considered it a small opportunity to reconnect with Mulder. But off he went, fueled by a discussion of predatory animal behavior. 

Scully took off her suit jacket and draped it over the empty chair. She rolled her shoulders then moved her right hand to the back of her neck, putting pressure on an area of tension. Scully turned to glance at the door noticing it was still unlocked. She approached and carefully slid the gold chain into the latch and flipped the deadbolt. She didn’t know when Mulder would return, he would usually call first so that would give her some time. 

She lay back on the bed and allowed her eyes to close. Her hands rested gently on her abdomen to catch a slow inhale. The exhale resonated in her throat creating warmth as her belly dipped. A fingertip traced her navel through the ribbing of her shirt. Her left thumb drew a soft path up her midline guiding graceful fingers to her breast. 

The thought of that cocky grin with his disheveled shirt and tie caused Scully to bite her lip. She wanted to be the reason for his unkempt appearance. 

Another deep inhale as she slid her hands under her shirt and squeezed soft skin. The fabric of her bra caused enough friction to perk her nipples. As she tweaked and toyed, she imagined his hands doing the work. A wry smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she thought of his tongue grazing smooth flesh and teeth gently nipping. She felt her core light up and hands moved to where she needed them most.

She worked quickly to undo her pants and slip eager fingers past the lightweight material. Coarse hair gave way to a delightfully damp center, the pad of her middle finger connected like a magnet. 

Gentle pressure in a clockwise motion helped to stoke the fire. Friction. Heat. Desire. 

She wanted his fingers to spread her soft lips and slowly enter. To feel him explore and adjust to her reaction. She slowed her pace for a moment and wanted him to taste her. His stubble would feel rough against her inner thighs as she felt him sample the hidden fruit. Suddenly she felt restricted. She pushed her pants past her knees allowing her thighs to spread a little more. Her breath hitched in her throat as the sound of her body slowly filled the room. She quickened her strokes and her hips began to keep time in a primal rhythm. Inner thighs worked to keep control. 

She shuddered at the thought of him filling her space ...full to the top, to the most sensitive part of her being. Electric. Her fingers arched inside and worked feverishly to ignite the spark. Heat at the small of her back spread across her hips and down to where the flint was struck.  _ This feels so good. Don’t stop.  _ She could feel the tide draw back; further and further from the shore. A shockwave rippled through her as the wave crashed. Muscles tightened and quivered.

Tension. Release. Satisfaction. 

She slowly withdrew her hand and inched her pants back on. She took a moment to catch her breath then she got off the bed and headed towards to bathroom. After washing her hands she took a drink of water from the faucet. Just then the familiar chirp of her cell phone was heard from across the room. She considered letting it go to voicemail but instead retrieved it from her jacket pocket. 

“Hey Scully I think I found something,” he said without missing a beat. She closed her eyes and slowly exhaled. 

“Where are you?”

“The missing hunter’s house.”

“Alright. I’m on my way.” She hung up and went to check herself in the bathroom mirror. A subtle glow graced her cheeks. 

  
  
  



End file.
